


Movie Night

by unknown_knowns



Series: The One Good Thing in Seattle (Side stories) [4]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, First Times, Sex, Victoria POV, but max helps, fingering?, look I have no clue how to tag non-kinky things what do you want out of me, mild tease/denial, really vanilla, victoria doesn't know what she's doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:43:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8190485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknown_knowns/pseuds/unknown_knowns
Summary: Warren finds the worst horror movie.Victoria is distracted.Max doesn’t mind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Friends.
> 
> This is pretty astonishingly vanilla for me, but that’s one of the weird effects this canon has on me. It’s ruining meeeeeeeee.
> 
> I think this was part of DO at some point in its life, but it would have been cut pretty early on due to the astronomical mood whiplash that would have caused. I definitely finished writing it after DO was published here.
> 
> If you're aghast by Warren actually having a relationship of some kind with Victoria, check out [Keep Your Friends Closer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8050825). All will be explained.
> 
> As always, I appreciate comments, though I understand if people might be a bit more reticent on explicit stories.

Warren gave Victoria a very excited call this afternoon.

He knew that today was movie date night between Max and Victoria.

And he said that he found something that Max would positively adore.

The _worst_ , cheesiest, most god-awful slasher _in the world_.

He was positively beaming as he read the plot, flatly, off of IMDB.

Even just the plot synopsis didn’t make one lick of sense and already had logical inconsistencies.

It would be perfect.

 

That night, Victoria sat herself down on the couch across from her large-screen TV.

Max had plainly adored it on a few nights.

One could see so much more detail in a larger TV than one of the smaller ones.

Though the quality of the movie itself was dubious here, so that was of spurious value.

But it was okay.

Max was giggly and all smiles as she nestled into Victoria comfortably.

Nathan had the keys to the apartment, but the decency to not interrupt their date night.

It was an arrangement.

On Thursday nights, Max had Victoria. They’d watch movies.

On Friday nights, Nathan had Victoria. They’d attend one of his parties, or go out to somewhere.

So Max and Victoria had some privacy, for tonight.

They could get as comfortable as they wanted to.

Warren had put the movie on a thumb drive.

But that was okay, since this wasn’t fucking 1999, and her DVR could handle a USB drive just fine.

The remote wasn’t really working from the couch, though.

Victoria sighed and got up do to a little dance to figure out what fucking position her arms and the remote had to be in to make the stupid remote gods happy.

It wasn’t 1999 but apparently it was still too much to ask to have fucking remotes that worked.

Eventually, she got it, and put the remote back down on the coffee table with a frustrated sigh.

When she turned around, Max had an absurdly stupid grin on her face.

Max had been staring at Victoria the entire time.

“ _What_?”

“Have I told you you’re like, really ridiculously cute when you’re frustrated?”

Victoria frowned and crossed her arms.

But she was blushing and Max was giggling.

“Maybe once or twice.”

Max told her this basically every single time Victoria was frustrated around her.

“Anyway, stuff it. The movie is starting.”

Victoria dodged the embarrassing remark by shifting the topic.

Still, she came to sit down right next to Max again.

She didn’t uncross her arms or look any less pouty, though.

But that was okay, since Max found that endearing.

And Max made sure to let Victoria know that, frequently, as well.

“Awww don’t get like that, ‘Tori.”

Max settled into Victoria once again, resting her head on Victoria’s shoulder.

She was looking forward, towards the TV, as the opening credits were rolling and the movie was starting.

“I said _cute._ It’s a good thing.”

Victoria scoffed indignantly.

“I am not cute. I am tough and fearsome. Hear me roar.”

Victoria didn’t roar, but it didn’t matter.

“That’s cute, too. Really-really-really-super-duper cute, actually.”

Because being pouty and defensive was in of itself adorable to Max.

This was a battle Victoria just could not win and she knew it.

Which is why she just viciously groaned and rolled her eyes.

“Fine, hippy, I’m cute. To you.”

Max giggled contently and shifted her body around slightly so as to make the nestling more comfortable.

Victoria continued.

“I still can’t believe you wouldn’t even let me read the plot synopsis. You have no idea how much of a stinker this one is.”

Max hummed softly.

“That would ruin the plot for me, though. That’s no good.”

Victoria gave Max a sidelong look.

There was no _fucking_ way.

“No, shut _up_. You are so definitely _not_ watching these for the plot.”

Now it was Max’s turn to put on a pouting face.

Victoria had to admit Max had a point about pouting being cute.

“I’m not allowed to enjoy movies for the plot?”

Victoria groaned.

“Not _these_ movies. They’re hardly even fucking coherent. The characters aren’t believable. For chrissakes they’ll even shout out some nonsense like ‘I’m so scared!’. You can’t do that. You can’t just have your characters shout out whatever they’re feeling at the moment. That makes me _so_ annoyed and ---“

But Max had stopped paying attention to Victoria’s words a long time ago.

And they both knew it.

Victoria was just ranting again.

So she just rolled her eyes and just looked forward, letting her annoyed rant die where she left it.

“You’re impossible sometimes.”

Max hummed thoughtfully. She found one of Victoria’s hands to squeeze gently.

“Love you, though.”

Victoria squeezed the hand in return.

“Yeah. Love you.”

A lot of the irritation in her voice evaporated, by now.

Max knew just how to rile up Victoria ever so slightly to get her pouty or marginally annoyed, and then knew just how to dispel it.

But it was okay.

Victoria liked being around Max.

Even when she was being fucking impossible.

 

They quieted down after that. The movie was starting, properly, and as fucking awful as it was, Max still seemed to get some legitimate enjoyment out of watching these things.

Victoria, on the other hand, mostly suffered through them quietly.

Since she was a good person and that’s what you do for your girlfriends.

That wasn’t entirely fair, though.

When they were _especially_ terrible she could get some twisted sense of enjoyment out of it.

Like some perverse version of schadenfreude.

She could just imagine the fucking awful circumstances that would have resulted in this movie not only getting greenlit by whoever was footing the bill but whatever poor sods agreed to put their name on the piece of shit.

If she ever shot a movie, it would _never_ come out like this. She knew all of the finesse to photography, and just simply assumed cinematography was exactly like it, only you took tons and tons of pictures in series, instead of just one.

Victoria eventually realized she wasn’t paying one goddamn bit of attention to the movie at all.

 

“Oh _no_! Please! Not that! I’m _so_ scared!”

 

Except when the fucking terrible awful dreadful no-good abysmal wretched acting pierced her distraction to remind her how right she was, earlier.

Victoria just rolled her eyes.

Max giggled.

Her giggling was a tired, distant-sounding thing.

That caught Victoria’s attention.

For a good part of the movie, Max had remained nestled into Victoria’s shoulder.

But at some point she wanted to start eating popcorn and there was just _no way_ Victoria was going to come out of this with greasy popcorn hands.

So they had separated.

Max was still sitting basically adjacent, but her weight was on the couch, instead.

She had lost her top during some part of the night, but she still had her bra on. She was still wearing skinny jeans. Big ‘ol tub of popcorn just sitting comfortably in her lap, and that warm giggly smile never left her face.

Victoria had learned that Max really didn’t like to be naked.

It was too vulnerable, or something.

It never really bothered Victoria all that much.

A naked Max would almost certainly send her thoughts in the very wrong kinds of direction.

And Victoria didn’t want to think like that.

She wanted to wait until the moment was just right.

Until everything was perfect.

Just as well, Max was the most chaste fucking person she’d ever met. They had been living together for a while now, and despite Max sleeping with her, in the same goddamn bed, Victoria had never caught her masturbating, once.

Max had caught Victoria doing it once or twice, mostly because Victoria’s schedule was regular and consistent and Max’s was anything but. Max never seemed horrified by the idea. She’d just tiredly giggle something like ‘you better be thinking of me’ and try and go back to sleep.

It was fucking cute.

Something had changed, Victoria realized, while she was just blankly staring at her dorky girlfriend, who was busy enjoying her dorky awful horror movies without a care in the world.

The overwhelming normalcy of the night is what was making this is so perfect.

There wasn’t any kind of dramatic or tense expectations.

They were just two people, who nakedly enjoyed being around one another, and this is what that felt like.

And that was suddenly a really fucking hot idea and Victoria would never be able to piece together _why_ tonight of all nights she suddenly had an urge to get that much closer to Max.

Victoria scooter closer until she removed what little distance was remaining between them.

Max didn’t notice.

Victoria picked up Max’s tub of popcorn and put it on the coffee table.

That, Max _did_ notice.

“Heeeeey. I was eating …”

She didn’t get to finish. Victoria had secured both of Max’s shoulders and tugged her over so that Max was straddling Victoria’s lap, and they were both facing each other.

It would have been easier for Victoria to just straddle Max, but the height difference would have made kissing annoying. And that couldn’t do.

Max’s voice, and probably her thoughts, just trailed right off as Victoria kissed her.

It was the kind of kissing that Victoria knew Max liked the most.

Slow, and gentle, with tons of little starts and stops, and periods of rest in between.

Even when they weren’t actively kissing, their foreheads never broke contact.

Max tasted of popcorn but that was whatever.

At some point Victoria had intertwined their hands and brought them up to about shoulder level to squeeze vigorously.

She definitely did not want popcorn hands, but that was whatever, too.

Victoria wouldn’t have minded if she kissed Max until her face was numb, but this wasn’t the objective of tugging her into her lap like this.

So after a few careful minutes, she put an end to it, and just rested back on the couch, running her thumbs over her girlfriend’s greasy hands.

Max’s eyes were half lidded.

She had a warm smile on her face.

Her eyes were glittering, despite being glossed over and glazy.

Victoria couldn’t breathe for a few seconds.

But that was okay, because Max seemed to like whatever she was seeing, too.

And just sitting there was enough for both of them.

“Hey.”

Victoria wasn’t sure how much later it was when she forced her mouth into forming words.

Max giggled softly and tiredly.

“Hey.”

Victoria broke her hands away from Max’s and placed her hands instead on Max’s exposed sides. She rubbed up and down for a few moments.

Max shivered.

Then she bit her bottom lip.

_Fuck._

Victoria just _had_ to kiss that face again, but she wasn’t going to get stuck making out again.

Not right now.

After they finished, Victoria lowered her hands further, snaked them into Max’s jeans, and tugged up at the panties hiding underneath.

“I wanna …”

Victoria didn’t have the words, for once.

Max smiled a bit wider.

“Tonight? I thought …”

Victoria kissed her again to silence her. Victoria didn’t want to explain her total 180 on this, because she was still figuring it out herself.

“This is a yes or no proposition, Max _ine_.”

Max groaned and giggled again, but nodded carefully.

“Yes, Ma’am.”

Victoria wasn’t actually too confident in her movements right now and really didn’t want to read too deeply into the _Ma’am_ part, so she kissed at Max once more.

This time, it was the shallow, continuous making out.

It calmed her nerves while her hands were given permission to roam.

It kept her from over-thinking this, which she knew she was going to fucking do unless Max was busy occupying her face.

And she still didn’t entirely know what to do with her hands, but she was plenty happy just dancing her fingers along Max’s skin and drawing gentle, indiscriminate patterns with her nails.

She started to build up a mental map of every spot that she touched that would make Max shiver or cause her breathing to hitch. She paid attention especially to the spots that made Max bite softly at the bottom of Victoria’s lip and breath out unevenly and shaky – since that was a kind of reaction she almost never got out of her.

Victoria could have done this for ages, too, she realized, since even just making Max breathe a bit heavier or squirm slightly was deeply enjoyable and fulfilling.

But this still yet was not her objective.

She broke away from the kissing and caressing after what just had to have been hours. Victoria pointedly ignored that the movie was still going on, so it had to have only been a few minutes, at most.

“Sit.”

Victoria didn’t really have a lot of air to work with right now and she couldn’t catch her breathing, so it came out distant and airy.

That was okay. The proximity ensured that Max would hear every syllable.

“Okay.”

Max smiled again and turned around so as to sit down contently in Victoria’s lap. She rested her head back and away, wherever she could fit it.

Victoria moved her hands to grasp at Max’s knees and pull them apart.

Just enough so that she could slowly, but forcefully, drag her fingers and nails up along Max’s legs and thighs.

That got a nervous, breathless giggle out of Max.

It made Victoria grin.

Good.

Victoria realized she should have probably told Max to take these off _before_ she was in this position but whatever, too late now.

Instead she just snapped her hands up to undo both the button and the zipper and start to push them down.

Max helped by wriggling around.

It was kind of awkward and definitely not the most ideal of moments but for some fucking reason this not being perfect just made it all the better to Victoria and she _still_ couldn’t figure out why.

Victoria found it sufficient for the jeans to only come off a little bit. Just shy of her knees.

She repeated the movement of her hands from earlier up the length of Max’s inner thighs.

Only now, to her exposed skin.

She applied just enough pressure with her nails to ensure they’d be felt, but not distracting, in case Max wasn’t into that.

And it’s not like Victoria was going to fucking ask right now.

She still wasn’t entirely assured of herself, even when all of the vibes Max was giving her were positive and encouraging.

When her hands finished traveling up, she snaked just one hand underneath Max’s panties and basically just grabbed at Max’s crotch.

That got a much louder, much more vigorous exhale out of her, and she danced around on her sitting position.

“Not so … ah.”

Max was trying to say something, but she could have trouble with words even when she was entirely sober and straight.

Victoria’s hand definitely wasn’t helping that, so she moved it up and away enough to break the contact.

Max sighed.

“Mmmnnot… not so roughly, ‘Tori. S-sensitive. Be k-kind.”

Victoria pursed her lips but followed Max’s advice, anyway.

This was already different from herself, which made her even more nervous.

But that was okay. She could listen to Max. And learn.

Slow. Gentle.

Methodical.

She was stretching Max’s panties but she so didn’t care at this point.

Victoria didn’t know what to do with her other hand.

She decided to find one of Max’s own and interlock them again.

That was her usual solution to this problem.

Max’s breathing continued to become more severe and quick.

Victoria allowed herself to fully enjoy that effect that she was having on her girlfriend, for once.

She closed her eyes.

Max soon made a little bit of a whining sound, and shifted around again.

“N-no… like… mm.”

She still didn’t have the words, though.

Victoria frowned slightly.

She broke away her second hand to pull Max’s other hand down to her groin, to join Victoria’s actions.

Victoria kept her voice low, but sharp.

“Show me, then.”

Max smiled, even if Victoria couldn’t see it.

Max’s hand rested atop Victoria’s and diligently showed it the correct plan of attack.

Victoria tried to pay careful attention to the particulars of the movements and the pressures Max insisted upon.

But she mostly just bit her lip and tried to hide her frustration, since Max’s body was seemingly much more fucking complicated than her own.

Oh well. This was a puzzle Victoria would like to work out, eventually.

The difficulty of the task would just make it all the more satisfying.

And hearing Max’s breathing officially break and her words official fail her for the sake of a moan was all of the right kinds of satisfying.

But Victoria couldn’t get too excited.

Slow. Gentle.

Methodical.

Max needed much more attention over a much longer period of time.

Victoria’s hand was going to get fucking exhausted or something at this rate.

Just when her hand was starting to cramp up and she was about to switch, Max made an unsteady giggling sound.

“Now. Faster. A-as fast… as you can.”

Victoria opened her eyes and they shot wide.

But she didn’t need to be told twice.

Max’s hand moved away from guiding Victoria’s own and Max’s hands just came to tightly wrap around one of Victoria’s arms.

Unfortunately, she picked Victoria’s dominant right arm. The one that had been doing most of the stimulation so far. The one that felt like it was going to fall off.

Since this wasn’t going to help a goddamn thing and Victoria’s arm and hand were already cramping, she moved the lame arm to just gently stroke along Max’s thigh – ignoring they very annoyed and frustrated sounds that Max produced as a result – and shifted to using her other hand.

This was much closer to what Victoria was _expecting_ to have to do, and her hand was much more confident in the more firm, vigorous attention.

But even in what felt like more familiar territory, Max was _still_ different from her.

Max actually got _quieter_ as Victoria built up her speed and got into her groove.

She also grasped at Victoria’s arm so tightly she could have torn it off if she wanted to.

Victoria didn’t even hear her breathing, at all.

But Victoria had her own plans. Her own contributions to this affair.

When she felt Max’s body really start to tense up, she slowed her attentions right back down to the careful rubbing from earlier, or as best as she could imitate it with her non-dominant hand.

After Max had recovered enough to actually start breathing again, she made the most pitiful of whining sounds.

“A-asshole. I’m not… ---”

“--- I know. Just trust me, please.”

This was something Victoria liked to do to herself, and as far she was concerned, it wasn’t even worth masturbating without a little bit of teasing and edging.

But Max was still new to the experience of the whole thing, so Victoria wasn’t going to do it for all that long.

It couldn’t have been any longer than a minute before she picked up the fast pace again, and before Max stopped breathing, again.

This time, she didn’t slow down when she felt Max’s body tense up so severely.

She sped up, instead.

Victoria couldn’t exactly pinpoint the moment when Max was finished, which frustrated her. Being fucking mute about the whole thing wasn’t helping.

But she eventually heard a shuttering, high-pitched whining sound and figured enough was enough.

She would have more time later on to better learn how to read Max, anyway.

Maybe her face did some amazing things instead of her voice.

She'd find a way, or something.

Her hand slowed down significantly.

She didn’t want to move away entirely, though.

If Max was more sensitive than Victoria was by default, then the absolute last thing she should do is move away now.

She had to keep gently teasing Max, and she had to keep drinking the random odd sounds Max produced as a result.

This attention was gentle enough that she knew she wasn’t going to cramp her hand.

Victoria just relaxed back into the couch and enjoyed milking her girlfriend’s afterglow for all it was worth.

 

“Oh, Johnny! You’re so brave. I’m so in love with you.”

 

Victoria groaned and Max giggled – barely.

Another terrible line from the movie shattered the moment.

It was over, now.

Some fucking timing they had.

But it was okay.

Max still hadn’t let go of her arm.

But that was okay, too.

She could keep it, if she really wanted it.

Victoria didn’t know how for long the movie had been off when she retracted her hand.

Max flopped back over onto the couch so she could rest her head on Victoria’s shoulder again.

Victoria couldn't feel her arm now, so she raised it and shook it to see if this was going to be a problem of some kind, now that Max's movement had freed it.

That'd be a fucking thing to tell a doctor.

_Yessir, right after I pounded her pussy right into the ground, strangest thing, I couldn't feel my arm. What? Yes, I'll hold._

Max still hadn't finished removing her jeans, so she kicked them off, and shifted around some more until she was comfortable.

When Max settled in, she breathed _right_ into Victoria’s neck and Victoria didn’t even bother to try and suppress how good that felt this time.

She'd rather think about Max instead of that kind of vulgar thought, amusing as it was.

Eventually, she heard a tired, but not entirely breathless giggle. Max was staring at her dreamily again.

“You’re not even going to lick your hands clean? I'm _wounded_ , 'Tori.”

Victoria scoffed and rolled her eyes.

“ _Um_ , popcorn hands. _Ew_.”

That was okay, too.

Max just giggled some more.

They both knew that a shower would be a good way to deal with Victoria’s new problem.

And neither of them particularly minded if it took a while to get there.

Victoria could enjoy the blush that was consuming Max’s face for hours and hours and never get tired with the way it contrasted with her eyes.

She could get used to seeing it, more often.


End file.
